A cooking appliance apparatus with a least one inductor, at least one inverter, which is provided to supply a high-frequency heating current for the at least one inductor, and at least one switch, which is provided to break and/or establish a conduction path between the at least one inverter and the at least one inductor, is known from WO 2011/135470 A1. The cooking appliance apparatus also has a control unit, which is provided to deactivate the inverter during a certain time interval and to initiate a switching preferably of the at least one switch within the time interval, with switching starting and ending within the time interval. A control program, for controlling the time interval here is predefined in a fixed manner in the control unit.